Halo Blade DxD: Rise of The Next Transcendent Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Revolutionary Heavenly
Halo Blade DxD: Rise of The Next Transcendent Supreme Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Revolutionary Heavenly & Demonic Imperialistic Royal Commandments & The Legend of The Infinite Dragon Goddess & The True Dragon God Empress ''is a fan fictional storybased on High School DxD and Neon Genesis Evangellion. This story is a mega multi-crossover story will elements from Dragon Ball Z Shinji becomes a member of The Bael clan. Shinji gets The Divine Dividing as his Sacred Gear. Shinji Ikari is the offspring and successor of The absolute most powerful dragon in existence, more powerful that Ophis, Great Red and their older siblings. The Supreme King: King Bahamut. Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of Ophis& Great Red. They are also King Bahamut's loyal advisers. They trained Shinji to harness his full potential after they adopted him after Gendo abandoned him. Plot Shinji Ikari rejected Third Impact & saved the world. He is trying to move on with his lis with caretakers and guardians Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi until he is killed by a Fallen Angel. He is the put into devildom and is put onto the path of Satanhood. He becomes a member of The Great King ranked Bael clan. Armed with The Divine Dividing. He gets a powerful new peerage,a powerful srevant named Taira. He will soon discover that he is the incarnation of The most powerful being in existence The Supreme King: King Bahamut. Team Bael *''Shinji Bael *''Rossweisee'' *''Walburga'' *''Valerie Tepes'' Angels God *''Mikoto Kobayashi Makimoto / Emmanuel'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uiel'' *''Metatron'' *''Kagome Higurashi'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raquel'' *''Reziel'' *''Sango Kurusaki'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Armaros'' *''Sarahiel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilanne Rose Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Irish Roman Egyptian Shinto Youkais Ayakashi Vampires Magicains Soul Society Soul King / Royal Family *''Minato Namikaze'' *''Kushina Uzumaki'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' Royal Guard *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Sui-Feng'' *''Hikaru Tsukabishimoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Ayame Haruno'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Yoshino Ikumi Makinami Kasumioji'' *''Naomi Takaishiuma'' *''Brandi Yagamikasasumori'' Neo Soldiers Autobots Holy Knights Four Ships Alliance Time Space Administration Bureau Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Deviluke Royal Family Galaxy Police Team Avatar Legendary Duelists Digi Destined Juraian Royal Family Bakugan Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes Loonatics Keyblade Guardians / Keyblade Order of The Realm of Light & Realm of Darkness Human Allies Other Allies Worlds Alternate Version *Birth of The Next Transcendent Supreme Infinite True Yin and Yang Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Revolutionary Holy & Demonic Imperialistic Royal Commandments & Great Awakening of The True Successors of The Revolutionary New Grand Millennium Notes *Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen were killed by Orihime Inoue. Orihime was a former student of Sailor Galaxia before she was exiled for high treason among The Sailor Solder Civilization. Orihime is a member of Khaos Brigade. *Issei Hyoudou is the son of The True DxD and The True Leader of The Shinto Faction, Inari The Fox Goddess. *Khaos Brigade are the real masterminds behind Secod Impact, the Angel Wars anf The Botched Third Impact. *Tatsuki Arisawa is the Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. *Naruto is paired with Yoruichi and Kukaku. *Ichigo is paired with Unohana. *Naruto is the prince of The Soul Society since Minato & Kushina are The Spirit King & Queen. Naruto was sent to The RoyalPalace after he died. Naruto was the teacher of the original Captains of The 13 Court Guard Squads & The Creator of The Seireitei. *Mikoto Kobayashi Makimoto is the son of The Biblical God and The New Leader of The Angels. Mikoto wields The True Longinus. Mikoto fought and won The Tournament of Gos and is claimed as The Strongest God alive also known as The GxG ( God of Gods ). *Yoshino Ikumi Makinami Kasumioji is the older sister of Ruichyo Kasumioji and head of The Kasumioji clan. She is also the Captain of Squad 14 and the only Soul Reaper to rival The Head Captain. Her Zampakuto is Kosaken Jakka. **''Bankai: Hinochidaichi no Jokai'' **''Bankai Nijun: Hinochidaichi no Jokai: Amatreasu Tenpi no Megami'' **''Shukai: Chijō ni Amaterasu no Jūjika no Yōna Seinaru Honō no Shison: Kami no Seigi no Tenpi no Megami' Ōkoku'' **''Zenkai: Amatreasu Doragon Megami no Ten Taiyo Inferuno'' *Ichigo Kurosaki was one of the original Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads along with Yamamoto & Unohana. Ichigo and Yamamoto were the founders of the organization. Ichigo is the captain of Squad 5. Ichigo was the one who killed Yhwach in The 1,000 year blood war. *The Soul Reaper Captains and stronger and much more powerful that they were in canon. They known and can use Bankai Nijun, Shukai and Zenkai. They are slightly overpowered. *Ayame Haruno is the current captain of Squad 9 after Kaname Tousen's death at the hands of Orihime Inoue. *Thhis story follows The Bleach storyline with major alterations. *Shinji unlocks a new ability Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive. *Kukaku Shiba is the former captain of squad 10 before she was promoted to the royal guard along with Yoruchi. *Yoruichi and Kukaku were assigned to be Naruto's bodyguards. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Queen's Blade Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Devil May Cry Fan Fiction Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions